Noble tears
by Rogue black knight
Summary: Noble Six had a troubling past. when her home world Harvest was invaded she was emotionally damaged and traumatized. Now fifteen years later she now works with her new family Noble team but when she gets a chance to meet the elite that killed her family how will she respond. Will she forgive her families murderer or will she return the bitter seeds that the elite had sown. r
1. Chapter 1

**[Hello my friends and welcome to one of my side projects. I hope you enjoy this one on how female six became a Spartan. It will be a nice two shot with the first chapter around her past and the next will be about the present. I hope you enjoy. Oh also to clear up any confusion Selena is Noble Six. Also be warned this story is kind of dark.]**

**343 industries owns halo so buzz off lawyers. **

"Selena get inside it's time for dinner." Six's mother called to her.

"Ok mom just let me say good bye to the worms." Selena replied as she buried the worms that she had been digging in her backyard back into the dirt.

"Selena you know how I don't like it when you play with worms, now hurry inside before I tell your father when he gets home." Selena's Mom threatened.

"Ok mom…" Selena replied sadly as she set her favorite worms back into the soil and walked inside for dinner.

Most girls her age liked dolls but Selena had a fascination with animals and just being outside in general. Her mother frowned upon this not wanting Selena to grow up into a tom boy but try as she might Selena always wanted to go outside and play in the dirt and mud with the worms. Though Selena's father assured her mother that once she turned seven she would probably be disgusted with worms and may become an inside girl like she wished. Still no matter what happened they had made a pr would always love her Selena.

Five minutes later

As Selena and her older Sister sat down for dinner they couldn't wait for dinner.

"Mom can we eat now?" Selena's sister asked impatiently I haven't eaten all day.

"That's your fault for not getting up and making your self something you are fifteen Sabrina so start acting like it." Selena replied saving her mom the time.

"Why don't you go play with your bugs?" Sabrina retorted to Selena.

"Ok that's enough you two!" Selena's Dad said as he entered the room

"Now apologize to each other and then we can eat." Their Dad added.

"We're sorry ok now can we eat." Sabrina asked pleadingly.

"Ok now we can eat." Dad replied

After Dinner

As everyone was getting ready for bed an explosion shook the house creating a blinding flash of light. Then at that moment an elite minor broke threw the front door energy sword in hand charging at Selena's father impaling him with the energy sword.

"Selena run while you st…still can. Ahhh" Selena's father yelled before the elite ripped the sword out of him and slammed him on the floor as he grabbed Sabrina next.

"Run Selena run while you still can." Sabrina told Selena as she saw her run.

Selena kept running she didn't stop until she found her closet and hid in it. Fear had seized her heart and she thought that her heart would explode. To afraid to leave her spot she began to weep. She wept for her father for her sister and for her mother who she had heard screaming in the next room most likely being k… She couldn't finish the thought.

Selena prayed that the elite would not find and that her family would be alright but soon her fear turned into extreme tiredness and she fell into a deep sleep.

The Next day Selena woke up even more tired than the day before and immediately remembered the events of the night before. Running through her home she began to look for her family but when she found them she wish she hadn't. Sabrina was burned to the point that she would have been unrecognizable if not for Selena recognizing her clothing. Selena's mother was cleaved in half part of her in one side of the room and the other part of her hanging on coat rack. Then finally she found her father who was still breathing but barely.

"Selen…. Come here..." Her father asked coughing heavily blood surrounding him.

"Daddy your hurt come on we have to get you to a doctor. You are going to be ok right?" Selena asked with tears in her eyes.

"No Selena daddy isn't going to be ok. I need you to be strong you are going to be by yourself for a while you are going to need to leave here and never look back its not safe here anymore."

"But daddy.." Selena started

"No buts young … lady just go before they come back I love you. Remember never ever take reven…" Serena's dad finished before dying unable to finish.

"Daddy no Daddy don't go nooooo!" Serina cried out loud catching the attention of a nearby search team.

"Kid you o…. oh" A man said as he saw the mess of what used to be the family on the floor.

"Umm sir we have found a survivor a little girl." A man in camouflage military clothing yelled across the street only for another man this time clad in a UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) uniform with a cold an unforgiving tone.

"Kid your family is dead you have nothing left here but how would like to get revenge on the aliens that killed your parents?" The UNSC ONI officer asked Selena.

"Revenge?" She asked absent mindedly still grieving over her dead family.

"We can help you kill the ones who are responsible for this. All you have to do is everything we say."

"Everything?" Selena asked

"Yep and if you do it you will have your revenge come with us." The officer ordered more than asked as the marines grabbed her arms and began to lead her away.

Little did Selena know that the help that the ONI officer offered was no help she wanted. They trained her and another 300 children to become super soldiers, Spartans protectors of humanity. Many of the kids didn't survive the brutal training and the augmentations that were given to them to make them stronger. Despite this Selena proved herself in every combat assignment given to her causing ONI to use her as a grim reaper assassin eliminating any opposition to their objectives. Eventually though her combat skills were needed else where and she was soon transported to Reach the second major human world next to Earth where she would become part of Noble team an elite group of Spartans given high priority mission. Little did she know that she would gain a family here too.

Chapter 1 over

**[Well there you have chapter one of this special two shot story. I never have truly seen a story that gave female six a past with a nice family and all so I decided to do one on it. If you like this chapter then please review and tell me what I can do better. I love constructive criticism it helps me see what I can do better and allows me to get even more ideas for stories. I may do more stories with female Six so please give me feed back. Until next time the Rogue Black Knight is out.**


	2. The confrontation

**[Well here is chapter 2 of Noble Tears. I want to turn this story into something big but I can't until I get at least five reviews no need to waste time on something if nobody will read it. If you like comment even as a guest. I don't care. If you don't like comment. Constructive criticism is awesome but flames suck. If you are going to flame explain why you are flaming. Well this chapter takes place right after the sword base mission of campaign. Pay attention this is the important part of the story.]**

**I do not own halo it belongs too the company 343 industries.**

**Location: Reach sword base**

**Time:2554**

**Current battle: The battle of reach**

**Concurrent: battle human covenant war**

Noble Six watched as the long swords bombed the covenant super carrier and blew it out of the sky.

"Nice work out there." Jorge complemented

"I aim to please." Six responded

"You know you remind me of our old six Thom. He used to say the exact same thing after every mission too." Jorge said with a smile.

"Great minds think alike." Selena responded.

Meanwhile after being debriefed by doctor Hasley Selena and the rest of noble team where in good spirits over their successful defending of sword base.

"You should have seen Kat back she was the best gunner I have ever been paired with." Selena.

"That was nothing compared to how you ripped out that hunters back." Kat replied to Six's high praise.

"I'm not sure hunters have a back." Jun stated skeptically.

"You know what I mean captain." Kat replied only for Jun to shrug.

"Lets not forget Jorge's turret skills you saved my life three times big guy. Six said in a thankful tone.

"Well that what teammates do. You know Six here at noble team we are like a family here one big happy family." Jorge responded to Six

"Well family or not I can get used to being part of this team." Selena replied

At that moment a phantom drop ship appeared at the supply lanes at the end of sword base.

"Covenant what are they doing here?" Jun asked

"Most likely here to back up the troops that were attacking here too bad they didn't get the memo that the attack failed." Jorge replied

"Well whatever it is they won't live long enough to complete it." Six finished

At that Six charged the covenant position not stopping evading the incoming concussion cannon blast. Her targets were three grunts two jackals and an elite major. Six quickly crushed a grunts head with a quick jabbed while killing she through her combat knife embedding it into a chest of a jackal quickly ripping it out and jabbing it into the eye socket of the other grunt. Now all that remained was one jackal, one elite, and one grunt. Selena then shot the last grunt at point blank with her magnum and slit the jackals throat using her armors sharp armored fingers. Now Selena evaded the elites plasma fire rolled and managed to crush the right arm of her adversary an deliver a bone crushing blow to the chest.

"I don't care how many troops the covenant brings you won't stop me." Selena said then paused as she looked at the eyes of the elite she was fighting and recognized it as the same elite that killed her famly15 years ago.

"Get up get up!" Selena yelled at the elite as she lifted up it up by the throat.

"Now you are going to answer every question I give you or I will peel your skin clean off you like trout you are. Oh and don't tell me you don't speak my language if you want your death to be quick."

Six quickly took off her revealing her face to him.

"Do you remember me." Six asked angrily

"No all you humans look the same." The elite answered only for Six to start crushing him under her immense weight of her armored boots.

"You better start remembering real fast." Six warned adding more weight onto the elite now causing him to scream.

"Six stop screwing around and kill it already." Carter ordered and was surprised to hear what Six told him.

"Shut up Carter!" Selena yelled and turned back to interrogating the elite.

The whole team went silent when Six yelled at Carter. No one had ever talked to him like that in the history of noble team.

"Wait I remember now you are that one little girl back at that human home world." The elite said and remembered the horrible things he had done to her family and swallowed heavily.

"Yeah I thought so." Selena replied

"Please I beg you show mercy, I committed horrible acts. Please I have a family to return to surely you would understand." The elite begged

"Oh I know you are the scum of the galaxy people like you cause pain suffering and death. I should kill you right now. You left a six year old girl without her family growing up by herself.

"Please" True fear had shown in the elites eyes.

"As much as I want to kill you I… I can't. Go run before I change my mind." Six yelled

At that moment the elite ran like there was more tomorrow he fled for his now letting his true actions set in filling his heart with greif.

"Six why did you let him live. If I were you I would have killed him so much hyper lethal vector." Emile commented causing Six to grimly turn his way.

"That elite was the one that killed my family 15 years ago. My father told me not to take revenge before he died. I didn't listen I became a Spartan I sent death throughout the galaxy. I didn't honor his last wishes. I let revenge consume me killing that elite would have made me no better then him. I failed him, I let down my father. This is what I have become hyper lethal vector more like a blood thirsty killer. Excuse me I need to go." Six stated as she ran away crying.

"Six wait." Jorge called and started to go after her until Carter stopped him

"Six needs some time she will come when she is ready. As for you Emile you need to keep that big mouth of yours in check. Come on Noble lets go except for you Emile stay here until I call for you." Carter finished as each member of Noble team mad dogged him as they walked by.

"Dang it." Emile said as he sat down pondering what he had just said.

**Chapter over**

**[Well that wraps up that. If you think I should continue this tell me. If not tell me. Reviews are everything if not I might as well not right. Please comment please. My next idea if you want me to continue this would be pretty good. Well If I get five reviews you can see for yourself. Until next time Rogue Black Knight signing off**


End file.
